Real-time volumetric color flow (RTVCF) is a completely new medical imaging modality. RTVCF promises to significantly improve the sensitivity and specificity of ultrasound exams and promises to provide quantitative volume flow reliability. The applicant organization, Volumetrics Medical Imaging described development of a clinical real-time volumetric imaging system. Leading institutions worldwide have purchased this system for clinical research use. The applicants further reported progress in developing tissue motion canceling and velocity detection algorithms for real time 3D. It has implemented these and has demonstrated clinically adequate real timer flow imaging. Off liner rendering of these images has demonstrated high clinical value. Phase II will implement real time volume rendering hardware. It will also improve the signal to noise ratio by incorporating impedance matching circuitry into the transducer or transducer cable. Finally, a novel spaciotemporal integration utility will be added to the system to provide direct measurement of chamber inflows and outflows. This in turn will enable measurement of mitral and aortic regugitations without assumptions. The technology being developed on this SBIR will be retrofitted in the 25 scanners already sold to leading research hospitals and will be built into future production units. These developments will lead to improved patient care in ways that can reduce overall health car costs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE